Episode 5020 (15th April 2001)
Plot Jason discovers Toyah lying in the ginnel. He takes her to Janice and Les. They call the doctor and the police. Toyah has been raped. Ken, Peter and Adam go to put flowers on Susan's grave. It would have been her birthday. Sally tells Danny that she had sex with Kevin the night before his wedding to Alison. Danny is very hurt but decides he still wants to marry her, to Sally's relief. Mike tells Duggie that it was he who phoned the Weights and Measures people to get his own back for Duggie conning them out of the pub. Kevin goes to see Danny to tell him about the night he had with Sally and is shocked to find that she's already told him. Danny punches Kevin. Danny decides that he can't go through with the wedding. Gail phones Martin and he has to tell all the guests at the Register Office that the wedding is off. Sally is distraught. Toyah is examined and interviewed but she can't remember much. Her clothes are put into sealed bags as evidence. Eileen is concerned that people will think that it was Jason who raped Toyah. Cast Regular cast *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Danny Hargreaves - Richard Standing *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Matt Ramsden - Stephen Beckett *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Adam Barlow - Iain De Caestecker *Duggie Ferguson - John Bowe *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Vikram Desai - Chris Bisson *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Dennis Stringer - Charles Dale *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Maxine Peacock - Tracy Shaw *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sarah Platt - Tina O’Brien *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sam Kingston - Scott Wright *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Anthony Stephens - John Quayle *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Geena Gregory - Jennifer James Guest cast *Kieran Hargreaves - Robert Weatherby *WPC Hall - Justine Adams *Jayne Reid - Joy Blakeman *Registrar - David Slack *DS Groves - Annie Fitzmaurice *DC Flannery - Matt Healy Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and yard *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Coronation Street Garage - Office and garage *Roy's Rolls *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General, St. Sheila's Centre - Examination room and corridor *Weatherfield Register Office - Reception and marriage room *Unknown Cemetery Notes *This episode was shown in a 70-minute slot. It is the longest episode of Coronation Street ever transmitted. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Toyah's worst nightmare comes true, and Sally confesses all to Danny on their wedding day. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,410,000 viewers (4th place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Category:Extended episodes Category:2001 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD